Travel Buddies
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: This is a series of stories of things that may or may not have happened to Mairin and her travel buddy Alain while they are in Kalos. Alain wants to battle every mega evolution and stand on top and Mairin travels with him to hopefully one day be able to mega evolve like Alain, watch their friendship grow and become stronger in this series of one-shots.
1. Alain and Mairin's First Campout

**A/N: So I recently watched the mega evolution special part 3 english dub and I really love this side series. Alain is cool but he also still loses so it's not like he is a Mary Sue or anything, Mairin is cute and she is my favorite character and I like how Lysander is portrayed and I feel bad for Alain when he find out Lysander's true intents, and Steven is Steven. Those are the only characters to have really appeared, there is also Astrid who Alain battled in the beginning of the first episode, she appeared in the Diance movie and she was cool. And there was that guy from the elite four who I kind of hate. Also the series has made me a big Marrisonshipper and I wanted to write a story about Alain and Mairin.**

 **I got the idea from this story when a friend of mine who had watched all three parts recently and she said "It's weird that when in the first part Alain isn't all that fond of Mairin then in the next part they travel to a foreign region together and he risks his life for her" I told her that there was probably a time skip from part one to part two but she said it was just bad writing, then she told me that since I write fan fiction I should write about Alain and Mairin between Part 1 and Part 2. Anyway Enjoy the story!**

As the sun sets we see two young trainers walking a dirt path. One of the trainers is a boy of maybe 16, he has black hair and a fluffy blue scarf, and next to him is a short girl with red hair and a Chespin by her side.

"It's getting dark, are we near a Pokemon Center?" Asked Mairin.

"Nope, the Pokemon Center is still far away," said Alain.

"By the time we get there it'll be so dark we won't even be able to see our hands!" said Mairin.

"I know that, let's find a good camping spot soon so we can get some sleep," said Alain.

"Camping?" Mairin said with confusion.

"When traveling you can't always stay in a Pokemon center so sometimes you have to camp out," said Alain, as he got a tent out of his bag. (A/N: I think Alain has some weird fanny pack or he may not have a bag but whatever)

"But there are Pokemon Centers in almost every town," said Mairin.

"But there are long routes and life is unpredictable," said Alain as he started to set up the tent.

"Oh…" said Mairin as she watched him set up the tent.

"Mairin, do you have a sleeping bag?" asked Alain without looking back at his companion.

"Nope," said Mairin.

"We'll have to get you one later," said Alain with a sigh.

"For now I'll give you my extra blanket to sleep on," said Alain.

"What about a pillow?" asked Mairin.

"Use your bag," said Alain as he finished setting up the tent.

Alain got his sleeping bag and handed Mairin her blanket, he set his sleeping bag up in the tent but there was barely enough room left for Mairin.

"This is a small tent," said Mairin.

"It was designed for one person," said Alain as he sat on his sleeping bag and started to eat some Pokemon food.

Mairin folded the blanket Alain gave her in half then put her bag by her side. She could tell from the tent that it was finally dark outside so Alain turned on a flashlight so they could see. Alain then put away his Pokemon food and took off his shoes.

Mairin took her shoes off as well then unfolded the blanket, she then folded the blanket back over herself once she was laying down. She put her bag under her head, it was kind of lumpy because of her potions and poke balls, but her extra clothes made the bag not completely unbearable to rest her head on.

Chespie curled up and laid on Mairin's stomach and began to fall asleep, once Alain saw that Mairin was settled in her little homemade sleeping bag he turned off the flashlight. Both trainers were very tired from the day's events so they both quickly fell asleep.

…

Mairin was having a wonderful dream, she was flying in the sky with Alain on his mega Charizard. Fletchlings and pidgeys flew past them in the sky. Mairin, who was originally holding onto Alain, was holding her hands out to touch the clouds. She was so happy.

But her happiness was quickly interrupted by her natural clumsiness. Since she was no longer holding onto Alain she began to fall. Alain tried to catch her, but he was too late, and Mairin was now free falling.

"Mairin!" she heard Alain call.

Mairin began to cry as she saw Alain and Charizard disappear from her sight, but she could still hear his voice calling her name…

"Mairin, get off of me."

Mairin sat up and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes, she was thankful that the bad dream was now over.

"What's wrong Alain?" Marin sleepy mumbled.

"You were holding onto me in your sleep," said Alain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alain…" Mairin said now that she was a little more awake.

Alain the grasped her shoulders and had her look at him.

"I'm 16 and your 10," Alain began to explain.

"I'll have you know that I am almost 11 and if you think I was holding onto you for any dirty purposes you are very wrong," Mairin explained to him.

"Well I don't know how girls work and from what I've heard is that they'll go after any man in sight," Alain said, in an almost matter of fact tone.

"It's guys that are always going after girls! Especially guys your age going through awkward body changes. Girls my age still believe in cooties," Mairin told Alain.

"Well, then why were you holding onto me?" asked Alain.

"Probably because I was having a nightmare," said Mairin.

"Oh…" Alain said before causing an awkward silence.

"If you have a nightmare hold on to Chespin instead of me," said Alain finally as he let go of Mairin and crawled back into his sleeping bag.

Mairin covered herself back in a blanket and held onto Chespie who laid by his side. Hopefully Chespie's bright spirit will give her better dreams, she thought to herself as she began to fall asleep once again.

The next morning Alain and Mairin tried to hurry to the next town so Alain could buy a sleeping bag for Mairin and he even bought a slightly bigger tent in hopes that Mairin would never invade his personal space again.

 **A/N: Sorry the ending is kind of weak. I tried to keep them as much in characters as I could so if they break character I'm sorry.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Alain and Mairin's New Journey

**A/N: My friend that I talked about in the first chapter told me that she liked my story but that Alain's hair is dark blue and not black. So since I technically wrote this story for her I'll change my little error for her. Also her and a different review didn't like my title but I came up with it at 2 in the morning so give me a break.**

 **Anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

Alain and Mairin had just arrived in Santalune City.

"Why are we here?" Mairin asked once they arrived.

"I already told you, a teacher at the Trainer's School wanted to talk about what they have learned about mega evolution," said Alain.

"How cool! This will be my first time to talk to someone about mega evolution. Will you two have a mega evolution battle?" Mairin asked.

"She didn't tell me if she had a mega evolving pokemon or not, she just told me that she found out about a pokemon who could mega evolve," Alain told Mairin.

"Well it would be so cool if I got to see you mega battle again," Mairin said with a smile.

"You saw 3 Mega battles a few days ago, you'll be fine if you don't see another one anytime soon," said Alain as they went to the Trainer's School.

A young lass was standing outside and stopped Alain and Mairin from going in.

"Who are you two?" asked the girl.

"I don't think I need to tell you," Alain began to say before Mairin interrupted him.

"I'm Mairin, and this is my travel buddy, Alain," Mairin said with a big smile on her face.

"You must be the boy that Ms. Penelope said could use mega evolution," said the lass as she looked at Alain.

"I am, may I go in and see Ms. Penelope?" asked Alain.

"She's teaching right now, so she'll be busy for awhile," said the lass.

"But we were supposed to talk to her today," Alain told the girl.

"Just come back in a few hours when classes are done for the day then you can speak with her," said the lass. "I'll tell her you were here though."

"Alright, thank you," said Alain as he began to walk away.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Mairin to the lass before she joined Alain's side.

"So what shall we do now?" Mairin asked Alain.

"I don't know, I didn't plan to do anything other than talk to Penelope," said Alain.

"Well I heard there is a boutique here, and there are also a bunch of cafe's and a gym here too," said Mairin.

"Do you want to challenge the gym?" asked Alain.

"Not really, Chespie is weak against bug-types and I haven't trained Bebe yet," said Mairin.

"Where do you want to go then?" asked Alain.

"Let's go to the boutique!" Mairin said as she started to run to where the boutique was.

Alain sighed then walked a little faster to catch up with her. She waited for him in front of the boutique. "Gosh Alain, you are so slow!"

They walked into the boutique.

"Welcome," a woman greeted them.

"I'll sit on a bench while you look at stuff," said Alain.

"You not going to shop with me?" Mairin asked with a pout.

"Shopping isn't my thing," said Alain as he sat down.

But the moment Alain sat down Mairin pulled him up and took him over to the men's headwear area.

"I want you to try something on, this hat might look good on you," said Mairin as she picked up a navy blue camo cap.

"Hats aren't really my thing," said Alain.

"Then try on some sunglasses or put some buttons on your jacket," said Mairin. She grabbed Alain some black sunglasses and grabbed a few blue and green pins out of a pin bin.

Alain sighed in defeat once all the items were put in his hands. He put the sunglasses on and looked at Mairin.

"Do I look stupid?" asked Alain.

"Yes, but only because we are inside, I bet they would look cool if you were lounging on a beach or something," said Mairin with a smile.

She then fastened the buttons on his jacket.

"I'm not a big fan of the green button," said Alain.

"Well it's a set, you can't get the blue button without the green button," Mairin explained.

"I don't have a lot of money so I'll just put all of this up," said Alain.

"If the lady would like to buy something you can get the sunglasses for free since we have a buy one get one free sale going on right now," said a saleslady that was nearby.

"Thank you for informing us," Alain said to the saleslady.

"If you find anything you want I will buy the sunglasses," said Alain as he picked back up the sunglasses.

"So you do like the sunglasses!" said Mairin with a grin.

"They will be useful on sunny days," Alain said as they walked over to the girls section.

"This is cute!" said Mairin as she picked up a green fedora.

She took off her regular hat and put on the fedora, she smiles at herself when she looking a mirror.

"This hat is so cute, don't you think so Chespie?" asked Mairin to her chespin.

"Chespin, ches!" said the pokemon with a smile.

While Mairin was marveling at herself Alain looked at the price tag.

"2600 pokèdollars, that is way too much for a hat," Alain claimed in surprise.

"Not even I like this hat that much," said Mairin as she put it up.

"I like my regular hat, I just need an accessory to go with it," said Mairin as she put back on her regular hat.

She looked around for awhile until she finally found something that caught her eye.

"Doesn't this remind you of Bebe?" asked Mairin as she showed Alain a yellow flower pin.

"I guess it does," said Alain as he tried to remember what color Mairin's flabèbè was.

Mairin stood infant of a little mirror and put the flower pin on her hat.

"It's so pretty!' said said with a smile.

"Ches!" said Chespie in agreement.

Mairin had a huge smile on her face, her smile was so bright and she was so happy that a stranger could call her beautiful.

"Don't you like it Alain?" Mairin suddenly asked.

"Yeah, It looks nice," said Alain with a slight blush.

"Look at that girl over there, what a fashion disaster," said one shopper to her friend.

"Is that even a girl, I can't tell under all those terrible clothes," said the friend.

Both of the girls laughed at Mairin. Mairin just looked down at her feet and clenched her fists, she was no longer smiling and instead bit her lip to hold back unnecessary tears. Mairin had been made fun of her fashion sense before, she wasn't very girly and she was raised by a father that knew nothing about women's clothing. That had affected the way she dresses and the way people saw her, but Mairin liked her style and usually never let what people thought of her clothes get to her, so why was she sad today? Is it because she is away from her hometown? or is it because Alain was standing right next to her?

"If you are going to talk behind someone's back you should be more quiet," Mairin suddenly heard Alain say.

Mairin looked up to see Alain glaring at the girls talking badly about her.

"S-Sorry," said one of the girls before they both scurried away.

There was an awkward silence, Mairin wanted to thank him but he still seemed mad.

"Are you still going to buy that flower?" Alain finally said.

"Yes, I will, thank you Alain," said Mairin.

"It was nothing, I just hate people that gossip and talk behind other people's backs," said Alain as they started to walk to the register.

"Alain, do you think I'm pretty?" Mairin asked.

"I not one to judge how people look, I care more about personality," said Alain.

"Do you like me as a person?" asked Mairin.

"You're alright," said Alain.

"You're not much of a compliment person are you?" said Mairin with a slight pout.

But on the inside Mairin was smiling again because Alain stood up for her in his own way. He may not have known it himself but Alain was already warming up to Mairin's goofy and clumsy personality and he enjoyed having her around.

The flower and sunglasses were both 500 pokèdollars and because of the stores sale they only had to pay 500 pokèdollars.

"I'll pay, consider it my thanks for earlier " said Mairin as she pulled out 500 poke dollars and handed it to the worker.

They left the boutique and went to see if classes were over.

"They should be over soon, when I told her that you were here she asked me if I could ask you guys if you could meet her at the cafe on the cliff," said the Lass from before.

"Oh I've never been to a cafe before! I hope they sell pokèpuffs!" Mairin said, with excitement in her voice.

"Tell her that I'll be waiting for her there," said Alain as he left the Trainer School.

Mairin started talking about the different flavors of pokèpuffs as they walked to the cafe but Alain wasn't really listening. He instead wondered what the teacher that suddenly contacted knew about mega evolution.

"We're here!" Said Mairin. Her voice pulled Alain's thoughts from out of the clouds.

He walked in and got a table outside on the edge of the cliff.

"If there wasn't a fence here I would be afraid of falling off the cliff," Mairin joked when they sat down.

"With your luck, the fence might not break your fall," said Alain. But he didn't really want to think about Mairin or anyone falling off a steep cliff in front of his eyes.

Mairin then sent her Bebe out of it's pokeball.

"Want to send out your charizard and order it some pokèpuffs?" Asked Mairin.

"Sure," said Alain as he sent out his charizard.

"We don't have a lot of money to spend so don't buy too much," said Alain as he looked at the ridiculous prices on the menu.

"Chespie, point to which pokèpuff you want," Mairin said to Chespie who was sitting on her lap.

Chespin pointed to a frosted mocha poke puff.

"That looks good! What do you want Bebe?" asked Mairin.

Her yellow flabèbè tapped it's flower stem to a picture of a sweet frosted poke puff.

"Alright we'll get those then," said Mairin.

"Charizard, do you want a spicy poke puff?" Alain asked his charizard.

Charizard gave a happy roar and a nod.

"Then I'll get a basic spicy pokèpuff for charizard," said Alain.

"Are you Alain?" asked a woman with short blonde hair.

"I am, are you Penelope?" asked Alain.

"Yes I am," she said as she sat with Alain and Mairin.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" asked Alain.

"Well recently, I was doing some spring cleaning in our book shelves and when I was going through a textbook, I found an article about a Medicham. This Medicham used a stone found at Azure Bay to unlock a new form of evolution. I called Professor Sycamore and told him about the textbook, and he said that he didn't know anything about mega Medicham. But, he said that if I contacted you that you may know something about it," Penelope explained to Alain.

"I have never battled a mega ampharos, you said this article was in a textbook?" Alain asked.

"Yes, I have it with me," she said as she pulled an old textbook out of her bag and handed it to Alain. "The article is in the evolution section on page 33."

Alain flipped through the book and found the page Penelope was talking about, The article was short, it was basically just talking about a scientist that saw an Ampharos pick up a stone and briefly evolve. There was even an illustration of a Medicham holding a stone and having long hair.

"This sounds like mega evolution, but what do you want me to do about this?" Asked Alain.

"Well maybe you can check Azure Bay for mega stones to see if that kind of mega stone actually exists," said Penelope.

"But how will we know if the stone we find is for mega Medicham?" Alain asked.

"We can always test it on my Medicham," said Penelope as she pulled out a pokeball. Then a Medicham came out of her Pokeball.

"Fine, I will go to find an Medichamite, I haven't had any new Mega Stone leads anyway plus Shalour City is on the way to Azure Bay," said Alain.

"What so special about Shalour City?" asked Mairin.

"That is where Mega Evolution Guru Gurkinn lives, and his granddaughter, the Shalour City gym leader, has just mastered mega evolution and I would like to battle her," said Alain.

"How cool!" said Mairin.

She honestly thought everything about mega evolution was cool and thought the conversation Alain and Penelope were having was super interesting.

"Well, thank you for helping me," said Penelope.

"But don't think that you will get to keep the mega stone, it may be taken for study," Alain told Penelope.

"I won't get my hopes up, I'm just glad Mary and I can help the professor with his research," said Penelope with a smile as her Medicham, Mary, nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, since we are at a cafe, I'm going to buy us drinks and our pokemon pokèpuffs," said Penelope.

"Do you want me to help you pay?" asked Alain.

"No I'll pay for all of it, it's the least I can do for having you go out of your way to get this mega stone! I would get it myself but I don't have a lot of teacher vacation time to take off to go look for the stone," Penelope explained.

"Well, thank you for paying," said Alain.

A waiter soon came up to the group and asked them what they wanted.

"I want a Cafe au Lait and 2 fancy citrus pokèpuffs," said Penelope.

"I'll have just have some water and a basic spicy pokèpuff," said Alain.

"And I'll have some Chocolat Chaud, a frosted sweet pokèpuff and a frosted mocha pokèpuff," said Mairin.

"Alright," said the waiter as he wrote everything down and took away their menus.

Alain talked some more about mega evolution for Penelope and Mairin sakes, they soon got their drinks and their pokemon got their pokèpuffs.

After they finished everything, Penelope paid for the food but Alain left a tip.

They then walked with Penelope back to the trainer school.

"Thank you for helping me Alain," said Penelope.

"It's no problem," said Alain.

Penelope said goodbye to Alain and Mairin before going back into the Trainer's School.

"Alright, let's go," said Alain.

"Are we going to have to camp out?" asked Mairin.

"Probably," said Alain.

"Well let's try to hurry, Lumiose City is past route 4 after all," said Mairin with a smile as she began to ran forward. But when running Mairin fell flat on her face.

"You okay?" asked Alain.

"Yup!" said Mairin as she got back up and kept moving forward.

Now that Alain and Mairin have a destination in mind they will go on their first "official" journey together as new friends.

 **A/N: My endings are still weak but this chapter was much longer than the last one and they are actually going somewhere.**

 **I needed Alain to do some mega stone hunting like usual and this was the best I have come up with. Has mega Medicham been in the anime? I don't think so. Also originally I was going to have the stone be a Ampharousite but that has already been mentioned in mega evolution special 2 so I have changed it but I am to lazy to change the location of the mega stone.**

 **I also got a review! Yay! I mean my friend read my story but she doesn't have an account so she didn't leave a review.**

 **Also this isn't really going to be a huge Marrisonshipping story but my shipper heart can't stop any blushing which isn't a very rare thing for the anime. But romance is rare for the anime, it's usually hard to find.**

 **Anyway please review!**


	3. Mairin's First Battle

**A/N: Oh my god I have had this chapter almost finished for like a year now but I'm with collage and life issues and I'm just plain lazy.**

 **I forgot to talk about the slight mention of Mairin's family in the last chapter. We barely know anything about Alain and Mairin's personal lives and all that junk so I decided to make up that kind of stuff (even if it was stupid). Fun fact, when I first saw Mairin's design I didn't even think she was a girl and I wanted to pinpoint that with a generic backstory. I don't see Mairin as a dress person or even really a girly person but she does like cute things like Chespie!**

 **Also Amphoriseite was what Alain was looking for when he met Lysander so I changed Penelope's pokemon to a Medicham. Also sorry if I still referenced Ampharos after I changed it to Medicham. I'll change it one day…**

 **Also I'm finishing this after Alain won the Kalos league, yay! (But I was routeing for Ash for once…)**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter.**

Alain and Marin had made it to Lumiose city before the Pokemon center closed so to Mairin's relief they didn't have to camp out for the night. When Alain and Mairin were lying in comfortable beds Marin suddenly spoke up.

"Professor Sycamore's lab is here, can we visit him?" Mairin asked.

"I don't see why not," said Alain.

" _The professor must not come to harm, he must be protected at all costs"_

This is what Lysander told Alain when they first met. Since then Alain started to collect data for Lysander and keeping a safe distance from Professor Sycamore.

 _Everything would be fine as long as he doesn't tell Professor Sycamore about what he's been up to lately,_ Alain told himself.

Alain went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change out of his daily clothes into something more appropriate for sleep. He wore a black undershirt and blue sweatpants. Once Alain was ready for bed he went back to the room they were staying in. Mairin had put her hair out of it's usual ponytail and she wore a white tee shirt and light green shorts with little Chespin face's on them.

"You must really like Chespin's," said Alain once he saw her.

"They are so cute!" said Mairin with a smile.

Alain didn't make anymore comments, he was exhausted so he just got into his bed and turned off the light.

"Good night to you too," said Mairin with a pout as she crawled into bed.

Chespie laid right next to Mairin and eventually everyone in the room fell asleep.

 _Alain soon had a dream, he beat every mega evolution known to man, he even beat Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, he stood at the top of the summit as the strongest trainer. It was a dream come true, but why did he feel so lonely? What was missing?_

 _He saw Mairin and Chespin standing in front of him, he tried to reach out to them but suddenly black vines pulled them away._

Alain shot up in his bed and looked around the room in panic, he didn't see Mairin and Chespin.

As soon as he got out of bed the door opened, Mairin and Chespin walked in and looked at the slightly panicked Alain in confusion.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head!" Mairin said with a smile.

Alain just sighed in relief, but he had already forgotten what he was worried about.

"Usually I'm the one who sleeps in," Mairin said as she grabbed her bag that was on the bed.

"Where were you?" Alain asked.

"I had gotten some breakfast, you should get some too! I'll wait for you in the lobby while you change," Mairin explained as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

The moment she left Alain put his regular clothes on and grabbed a handful of Charizards pokemon food.

He soon met with Mairin in the lobby, she was looking at the people outside with a big smile on her face.

"That was quick! What did you get for breakfast?" Mairin asked as soon as she saw Alain.

"I just grabbed a bit of pokemon food," He replied.

"I don't think that stuff was made for human consumption," Mairin pouted. "Besides you need a real meal to start your day."

"I'm not a breakfast person," Alain said as he exited the Pokemon center.

Mairin quickly ran out after him and they started to head towards the pokemon center.

"I can't wait to see Professor Sycamore!" Mairin said with a smile.

"It will be nice to see him in person after so long," Alain said as they headed across the street to Professor Sycamore's lab.

When Alain and Mairin entered the lab nobody was in sight. Alain thought that professor Sycamore must have been working on something in the back of the lab, he would just have to walk back there silently.

Before Alain could even move Mairin cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled out so everyone in the building could hear her.

"Professor Sycamore! Are you here?"

"Mairin! Don't be so loud," Alain told Mairin.

But Mairin's loud cry was heard from someone and soon Sophie, one of professor Sycamore's assistants, came to where Alain and Mairin were standing.

"Alain? You're back! Is something wrong?" Asked Sophie.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just passing through Lumiose city while looking for a mega stone," Alain told her.

"I wish you told us you were coming, the professor left about half an hour ago to go research Diantha's mega Gardevoir," Sophie told Alain.

Sophie then bent down a little to look directly into Mairin's eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Sophie.

"I'm Mairin, Alain's travel buddy. I got my Chespie here from Professor Sycamore not to long ago," Mairin told Sophie.

"Chespin!" Chespie said with pride when Sophie looked down at the little grass Pokemon.

"It's nice to meet you Mairin, and it's nice to see you again Alain," said Sophie as she started to leave the room. She then stopped and turned back around.

"I'll tell professor Sycamore you were here, and please tell us the next time you plan to visit," Said Sophie as she left the room.

"Sucks that Professor Sycamore wasn't here," said Mairin with a sigh as she started to head out of the lab.

"Yeah," Alain mumbled in agreement as he followed Mairin out.

 _It's probably better that he wasn't here,_ Alain thought.

Once they were outside of the lab Alain pulled out a town map and began to look analyze it. Mairin got on her toes to read the map with Alain.

"We need to head to route 5 so we can get to Camphrier town by noon. Then if we go straight from there we should be able to get to Cyllage city by sunset," Alain told Mairin.

"There's a hotel in Cyllage City! Can we stay there?" asked Mairin.

"Hotels are kind of pricey, it's 2000 per night, I don't think I have enough money for even one night," said Alain.

Mairin began to pout at Alain. He ignored her as he put his town map back in his bag, he then lead Mairin out of Lumiose city and onto route 5.

"Are you going to challenge the Cyllage City Gym?" Alain asked.

"Why would I?" asked Mairin.

"Well the gym leader uses rock types and you have two pokemon that use grass types moves so you would have the advantage. And besides, new Pokemon trainers always want to battle gym leaders," said Alain.

"Not ALL new trainers care about gym battles, that isn't the reason I left on a journey," Mairin said.

"Then what was your reason?" Alain asked.

Mairin stopped for a second to think about what Alain had asked, she then gave him a big grin as she answered.

"I don't know."

Alain sighed when hearing his companions response. It seemed like Mairin was going to add a logical conclusion to her answer when all of a sudden a young trainer in a hoodie and shorts appeared in front of them

"You two are trainers right?" asked the boy.

"Yup! I'm Mairin and this is Chespie," said Mairin as she picked up her Chespin that was standing by her.

"Ches!" the Pokemon greeted the trainer with a smile.

The trainer looked at Alain, hoping to get a greeting from him, but instead Alain just stared at the trainer in silence. He didn't need to waste his time on a newbie trainer that couldn't use mega evolution.

"Well I'm Anthony and I was wondering if one of you would care to have a battle with me," said the trainer.

"Maybe you could battle him Mairin," Alain suggested.

"But I've never been in a trainer battle before," Mairin whispered to Alain.

"Practice makes perfect," Alain replied.

"I accept your challenge!" Mairin said with a smile.

The youngster took a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it out onto the battlefield. A Carvana appeared and Chespin stepped forward to battle it.

"Carvana is a water type… and Chespie is a grass type… Grass has the advantage, right?" Mairin asked as she looked back at Alain.

Alain nodded in agreement and internally rolled his eyes.

 _Does she really not know type advantages? Well she is a newbie, I'll go over them with her later…_ Alain thought as he watched Chespie use leech seed.

 _Interesting, she's using a move that heals her pokemon while still dealing a little damage on the opposing pokemon. She's putting more strategy into this battle than I expected._

The opposing Carvana used bite on Chespins little arm, but then recoiled when leech seed drained some of it's HP.

Chespie used the pokemon's shock as a perfect opportunity to attack.

"Chespie use vine whip!" Mairin commanded.

Chespie smiled and wrapped its vines around the Carvana's body. Chespie then used the vines to lift Carvana into the air. As soon as Carvana was in the air Chespie slammed the Carvana into the ground, causing the Carvana to faint.

 _That's usually not how vine whip is supposed to be used, but that was a very creative and effective way to turn that move into a critical hit._ Alain thought as a slight smile sneaked onto his face. Alain could easily admit that he was enjoying her first battle.

"This isn't over yet! I still have one pokemon left! Go Pancham!"

A energetic Pancham was sent out into battle, this Pokemon looked like it was not ready to lose so easily.

"Chespin you did good, Let's have Bebe take over," Mairin said as Chespin left the battlefield and stood at Mairin's side. Mairin then sent out her Flabebe.

 _is a fighting type and Flabebe is a fighting type, this battle should be easy for Mairin._

"Pancham use arm thrust!" The pokemon hit Bebe 5 times in a row, even though fighting type moves aren't very effective on fairy types, being hit that many times in a row can take it's toll on any pokemon. Even though Bebe wobbled at first, it was soon battle ready again.

"Bebe use razor leaf!" Mairin commanded.

Any admiration Alain held for Mairin at this point was gone. Bebe know's a fairy type move but she didn't use it. She wasn't smart, she was just stupidly lucky.

Even the youngster commented on Mairin's decision.

"You have a fairy type pokemon and you didn't even use a fairy type move, are you dense?" The youngster asked before he commanded his Pancham to use tackle.

Bebe dodged the responded, "But you didn't use you most powerful move first, did you?"

The youngster looked at her in confusion as she had Bebe use fairy wind.

Alain then understood with Mairin had done, she used a grass type move to confuse her opponent and then dodged and used fairy wind when the opponent was distracted. The youngster in a way did the same thing, but his goal wasn't to confuse his enemy, it was to deal lots of damage in one hit.

"Tackle!" The Pancham ran into Bebe.

"Fairy wind for the win!" Mairin cried as Bebe landed a critical hit on the Pancham.

Pancham fainted.

The youngster pouted as he gave Mairin 280 poke dollars and ran away.

"Alain I won!" Mairin said with a smile as she turned to Alain.

"You did, and you used a great strategy," Alain replied with a little smile.

"What strategy?" Mairn asked.

"The fairy wind thing, you were trying to confuse your opponent right?"

"Oh that? I just forgot Bebe knew fairy wind!" Mairin said with an awkward laugh.

"Of course you did," Alain sighed.

"Sorry I got you hopes up," Mairin said with a sad smile.

"Don't be sorry, my hopes weren't that high," Alain replied.

Mairin frowned.

 _That came out wrong…_ Alain thought.

"I mean that was your first battle, so it's good that you won. You'll battle more and become stronger so don't let something as simple as forgetting a move tarnish your first victory," Alain reassured Mairin.

Mairin smiled, this babbling was a bit out of character but the fact that he believed she would get stronger filled her with joy.

Mairin put her prize money in her pocket and as they kept walking she remembered something.

"Is the money I won enough to stay in a hotel tonight!" Mairin asked.

"Probably not," Alain quickly replied.

"Then I'll have to battle more and get more money! I may not get a hotel tonight but I can probably get one eventually!" Mairin claimed in excitement as they got closer to Camphrier town.

Alain didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk, he just walked beside her with a little smile on his face.

He wouldn't admit it but he was growing attached to his clumsy, hyper travel buddy.

 **A/N: After having this on my computer for almost a year (the last update was tomorrow a year ago) I have finally finished it. I hadn't had motivation to update this but I guess Alain's league victory fueled me to update. Also the dream scene was re-written after whatever the heck is happened with Zygarde. Even I'm kind of confused by what happened because everything was red and black and weird but whatever.**

 **Anyway if you liked this please review!**


End file.
